¿Me quieres?
by Kenniana
Summary: One Shot "Sakura le pregunta a Sasuke si la quiere, él le responde que NO" ¿Por que? ¿Por que no podía quererla aunque fuera solo un poco? no pedía mucho, no pedía que la amara, solo que la quisiera y que la llevara en algún rinconcito de su frio corazón.


**¿Me quieres? - One Shot - SasuSaku**

Mágico…

Solo así se podría describir lo que ella vivía en esos momentos, los suspiros, las caricias y los besos que él le daba eran únicos, y a pesar de ya haberlos sentidos con anterioridad, en cada ocasión eran diferentes y encantadores.

Ella lo amaba, y solo deseaba que él la correspondiera de igual forma… era lo único que pedía y con lo único que soñaba. Era egoísta quizás, o tal vez no lo fuera por quererlo así… o quizás el egoísta fuera él por no mostrar los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella y por no corresponderle como era anhelado. Pero eso no importaba, no ahora que estaba sumergida en un mar de sensaciones y emociones más allá de lo que lograba comprender.

No quería, no debía y no podía pensar en nada… pues como todas las noches, ese era el momento en el que más disfrutaba y el cual tanto amaba… su unión. Le regalaría sus caricias y una de sus manos se perdería en sus cabellos obscuros como la noche, mientras que la otra lograría aruñar ligeramente su espalda… le obsequiaría sus suspiros entrecortados acompañados por su nombre… le daría tanto en tan poco tiempo… así como en todas las noches…

Cuando ella arribó a su vida, no era nadie… o al menos así la consideraba.

Le asustaba aceptar que ella se había convertido en el complemento único de su vida, le dolía admitir que solo lograba pensar en ella, en sus cabellos cerezos y en sus par de jades, odiaba pensar que no existía nadie más para él, si no fue ella… pero sabía que no podía permitirlo, no debía dejar que su mundo girara en torno a ella… tenía que dejar esa vida… tenía que acabar con aquella relación que había formado con ella… con su amiga y compañera de trabajo.

Una relación sin compromisos que se había dado el lujo de proponer y ella el lujo de aceptar… tenía que destruir esa relación adictiva…

Una última envestida que su cuerpo le dio al de ella… y su cuerpo se estremeció cayendo satisfecho, ambos había llegado al clímax, cansados y agitados.

El azabache se recostó a un lado de la pelirrosa y ella lo abrazó mientras que él pasaba su brazo por su hombro, para después acariciarle su hermoso cabello rosado

Siempre era lo mismo… y a veces solo lograba confundirla.

Quería creer que él sentía lo mismo que ella, pero a veces su indiferencia la bajaba de su dulce nube y caía dolorosamente a la realidad.

Mordió sus labios no queriendo formular su duda, pero no podía contenerse, tenía que saber por una vez por todas ¿Que era lo que realmente significaba para él?

Si la quería, ella se preocuparía por hacerle el hombre más feliz que existiera… pero si no, sería un buen momento para alejarse de él y pasar la página de su vida a una mejor, aunque doloroso fuera el proceso…

- Sasuke… - llamó temerosamente la ojijade mientras se maldecía por utilizar una voz muy débil para su gusto

- Hum? - se limitó a responder el azabache sin dejarle de acariciar

- ¿Me quieres? - preguntó dudosa aguardando a su respuesta, más sin embargo nunca llegó, solo sintió como él dejaba de acariciarle y un frío inmenso recorrió su espalda al pensar que hubiera sido mejor no formular su duda y aceptar las migajas que le daba.

Por su parte, el azabache no se esperaba tal cuestionamiento, de hecho no estaba preparado para responderle aquella pregunta… quizás… era momento de acabar con aquella relación…

-No - su voz sonó seca y seria, tal cual como antes de conocerla

La pelirrosa no podía creerlo, se negaba a aceptar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, no podía aceptar aquella cruel respuesta, pues en cierta forma aún tenía esperanzas a que fuera un "si, te quiero Sakura", pero su pecho empezaba a doler y un nudo se le formó en la garganta mientras que sus ojos empezaban a empañarse de gruesas lágrimas… desesperadamente buscó en su rostro algún indicio de que aquello fuera una broma o quizás un sueño creado por su mente siniestra, pero su gesto lo decía, su indiferencia también lo confirmaba, aquello no era una cruel pesadilla o una broma… él decía la verdad.

- ¡Es mentira! - se negaba una vez más a creerlo

- ¡Es cierto! - contradijo seriamente

- ¡No! - exclamó negando con la cabeza… era una estúpida quizás por amarlo pero ella no le mandaba a su corazón, y menos había pedido amarlo, pues el amor era así…

- Es mejor que te vallas - dijo el azabache cruelmente con autoridad

- Si me voy… j-juralo que no me volverás a ver! - dijo sollozando, estaba muy dolida por como él la trataba

- ¡Vete! - se limitó a decir el azabache al voltearse hacia el otro extremo para no verla más, pues si seguía viendo el dolor que causaba en ella, pronto se arrepentiría y le diría que todo lo que le decía no era cierto…

Muy desesperada, enojada e impotente por aquella situación se levantó de la cama y como pudo tomó sus ropas, poniéndoselas a toda prisa… lloraba.

Lloraba por que su amor era imposible, lloraba por ser una tonta.

"Los amores imposibles no hacen historia" se dijo la primera vez que conoció al azabache, pues indudablemente se había enamorado de él, por el famoso "amor a primera vista"… había sido una sabia… ahora era una tonta enamorada por el amor no correspondido… era absurdo pensarlo, pero se iba con el alma destrozada y con el corazón hecho añicos; dio un último vistazo a quien siempre amaría a pesar de todo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

¿Por qué no podía quererla aunque fuera solo un poco?

No era mucho lo que pedía… no quería que la amara, solo que la quisiera… que la llevara en algún rinconcito de su corazón frívolo…

¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

- ¡Sakura! - llamó desesperadamente el azabache antes de que ella cruzara la puerta… abrió los ojos esperanzada por su llamado, y volteó hacia él - si te vas… llévate todas tus cosas contigo - dijo señalando aquel cajón de su ropero, mismo en el que ella se había dedicado a llenarlo con alguno de sus objetos personales…

- Gracias… - susurró irónicamente agradecida por no tener que volver a su casa por algo, por no tenerle que volver a haber, por no… ¿A quién engañaba?, todo la estaba destruyendo, todas sus palabras la estaban acabando poco a poco… y como pudo se encaminó hacia aquel cajón, hacia aquel final de su "relación"

Tristemente se inclinó de cuclillas y lo abrió.

Quedó estática al apreciar lo que sus ojos jades veían. Arriba de sus cosas yacía una notita y al lado de ella una hermosa cajita…

El azabache se paró de su cama y buscó sus boxers para ponérselos

- ¡No te quiero… - decía encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba la pelirrosa - … pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a perderte… - le dijo llegando hacia ella y pronto se arrodilló a un lado - … por que… Te Amo! - terminó por decirle aquellas dulces palabras cerca de su oído. La pelirrosa se estremeció por aquel gesto hermoso y volvió a derramar algunas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras por la pronta felicidad embriagadora que estaba viviendo - entonces… ¿Qué respondes, Sakura? - dijo tomando aquella cajita, la cual ya estaba abierta y de ella sacó aquel hermoso objeto, aguardando a lo que ella dijera

- ¡Sasuke! - alcanzó a exclamar extasiada por la felicidad antes de arrojarse a sus brazos

- Pequeña… estoy esperando tu respuesta - dijo sonriente mientras la acariciaba

- ¡Por supuesto que si Sasuke! ¡Si quiero!… ¡Si quiero casarme contigo! - dijo alegremente mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡Que bueno!, por que si nó hubiera estado dispuesto a secuestrarte - bromeó felizmente a lo cual la pelirrosa rió

- ¡Eres malo Sasuke! - dijo de pronto separándose de él, y limpiando los rastros de sus lagrimas - ¡Pero Te Amo! - terminó por decir con una sonrisa adornada en sus labios mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

- Y yo a ti - respondió tomándole de la mano para después besarle amorosamente la muñeca - me encantas… - susurró - … y se que no podría vivir sin ti… eres mi luz de esperanza, eres lo más hermoso que me pudo haber pasado… eres la mujer a quien más amo y con la cual quiero compartir el resto de mi vida… contigo puedo ser yo mismo… estar contigo… es todo lo que necesito - finalizó para después besarle sutilmente sobre los labios…

Era un beso diferente y único… el mejor que había recibido… el más dulce que recibía…

Simplemente, todo era increíble… de un momento mágico pasó a ser el más doloroso que había vivido, para terminar en el momento más feliz e increíble de su vida…

El primer momento feliz de tantos, el inicio de una nueva historia y de algo más que contar…

Por primera vez la pelirrosa permaneció en casa del azabache, estaban en la cama, abrazados el uno al otro…

- Te Amo - le dijo para después besarla… justo como se hacía después de la ceremonia, y después de haberse dado el "Si" en el altar.

Habían pasado tres hermosos meces desde que habían anunciado su compromiso a sus amigos, tres hermosos meces de arreglos y preparativos para la boda. No podían pedir más, todos sus amigos se habían alegrado y como se sospechaba… ellos pidieron apadrinarlos empezando por el mejor amigo de ambos Naruto Uzumaki y su esposa Hinata Hyuga, así como también Shikamaru Nara y su prometida Temari Sabaku no, Neji Hyuga y su esposa Ten-ten Ama y terminando con Ino Yamanaka y su novio Sai…

Nadie se esperaba las consecuencias que podrían traer la "luna de miel" y más si por obra y gracia del mejor amigo y padrino de ambos, le había puesto viagra a la bebida del novio justo antes del brindis…

=*5 meces después*=

- Sasuke… - llamó la pelirrosa con una voz temblorosa

- ¿Si… dime? - preguntó el azabache quien se acercaba a la cama en donde estaba su mujer para sentarse a un lado de ella

- ¿Me Amas? - preguntó con los ojos llorosos mientras su boca empezaba a temblar por sus ganas contenidas de llorar

- ¡Claro que si! ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó muy confundido por verla en ese estado, ya que si bien él sabía que no había hecho nada para que sus hormonas se alterasen como lo estaban haciendo

- ¡Pues no parece! - exclamó fuertemente llorando

- ¡¿Por qué lo dices amor? - pidió muy desesperado por verla sí

- E-Esque… e-esque… - decía entrecortadamente - ¡Te pedí pastel de chocolate, no de moka!

- Pero a ti te gusta el de moka… - replicó compasivamente

- ¡P-Pero yo quería el de chocolate! - lloró más

- ¡Bien, bien… iré a cambiarlo! - dijo para que se calmara

- No… no lo cambies - contestó dejando de llorar

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó incrédulo

- Déjame el de moka y ve por el de chocolate… ¿Si? - dijo sonriendo tiernamente

El azabache solo suspiró cansadamente… era la tercera vez que Sakura lo despertaba a mitad de la noche para que fuera a un establecimiento abierto las veinticuatro horas del día y cumplirle uno más de sus antojos repentinos… cabe decir que era cosa de todos los días, pero su primogénito lo ameritaba, y la mujer a la que amaba, aun más.

- ¡Bien!… ahora vuelvo - se levantó cansado de su sitio y tomó una chaqueta, las llaves de su casa y coche para nuevamente salir de su casa

- ¡Regresa pronto! - se despidió alegremente la pelirrosa mientras daba un piquete al pastel de moka que le había traído su amado y se lo metía a la boca para degustarlo - bien… papi irá por nuestro pastel - dijo sonriéndole a su pancita al acariciarle

El azabache no tardó en ir y venir tan pronto como pudo… se había prometido que una vez que pasara todo eso, su mejor amigo se las pagaría cruelmente, aunque… quizás, y solo quizás, después se lo agradeciera… se adentró a su casa y tan rápido como pudo subió las escaleras que conducían a la habitación que compartía con su querida esposa…

- Sakura ya vi…ne - se quedó sin habla al verla acostada, durmiendo placidamente mientras que un pequeño embarrón adornaba su mejilla derecha… sonrió y como pudo suspiró - ¡Me estas volviendo loco mujer! - dijo al dejar el pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa de su habitación y después se acercó a la cama - pero aún así… te amo - susurró para después besar su frente tan tiernamente - ¡Bien!, son las 5:30... Aún tengo una hora más para dormir y despertarme para ir a trabajar - se dijo viendo su reloj de mano y tan cansadamente como estaba, se acostó a un lado de su esposa… la envolvió entre sus brazos mientras que ella se removía un poco para acurrucarse en su pecho - duerme amor - susurró el azabache - que mañana ya es hoy… - dijo débilmente para después caer como roca dormido sobre los brazos de Morfeo….

**The End!**

_Si llegaste hasta aquí, Muchas gracias por leer! ^w^ y te agradecería más si me dejaras un review! XD_

_Y bueno espero que les guste, este es mi primer One-Shot que escribo respecto a esta pareja que tanto me gusta XD sip, __**SasuSaku**__!, pero esto no hubiera sido posible sin un reto de por medio (que fue gracias a mi mi´ja)… y el cual gané XD jajaja… _

_Me´ja espero que te guste ^w^, __**sabes que te lo dedico a ti **__y también sabes como escribo, soy media trágica pero luego salgo con una de mis loqueras XD, así que espero que no me reproches el que lo haya hecho así XD waaaaaaaaaaaaaa en verdad espero que te guste!, y sabes también que espero… tu reto y tu castigo muajajaja… XD _

_En fin, los personajes (Sakura y Sasuke) son de Masashi Kishimoto, él me los prestó como buenos cuatachos que somos XD y si hay faltas de ortografía, pues son gratis! XD entonces…_

_**o.O ¿Le regalarían un review a esta autora loca? O.o**_

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
